Fire and Ice
by IDGAFF
Summary: Naruto is a common street rat. Sasuke is the rich heir to the Uchiha family fortune. They are as different as fire and ice, yet somehow, they manage to live in peace with each other after Sasuke takes Naruto into his home and his life. Fem!Naruto x Sasuke. AU and a bit OOC.
1. Interesting Intro

Fire and Ice

One cold night, Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha village. She had her usual worn down cloths on. As she walked past a pub, a drunken man stubled out. She ignored him and kept walking. The man walked behind and, after a couple of minutes, called out to her. "Hey, baby. What's a guy got to do to get a little attention." She continued to ignore him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" It went in one ear and out the other. By now he had caught up to her so he grabbed her by the arm. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" he said. "Let me go!" Naruto yelled. He ignored her this time, and dragged her into a nerby alleyway. "Help! Somebody help!" she yelled, but in vain. "Nobody can hear you." the man said, triumph dripping from his voice. "Oy." called a mysterious voice "Put her down." "Who are you?" called the drunk. "Not important." he replied and began to stride over to them. "What is important though, is what you're doing to this young lady." When he reached them the drunk dropped Naruto. "Y-you're..." he said in a shakey voice. "I'm..." the mystery man said, waiting for the drunk to continue. "Uchiha S-sasuke." "Indeed I am." Sasuke said "Now if you could please leave the young lady alone." "Absolutly ." and away went the drunk. Sasuke helped Naruto off the ground and asked for her name. "Naruto." was all she said. "Well Naruto, want me to walk you home?" the Uchiha offered. "I don't have a home." she replied. "Well..." Sasuke said "...you can come back to mine, if you'd like." "Yeah. That would be nice." Naruto replied "That would be very nice indeed."

* * *

**Well, what a first chapter. I know it's short but I wanna know how you guys feel about it before I continue. Did you notice I made Naruto a girl. Usually I don't go for het pairings, but, fuck it :P. If a lot of you fangirls or guys want me to leave Naruto as a guy, i'll edit him back to a boy.**

**You loyal writer,**

**IDGAFF**


	2. What a Mansion

Fire and Ice

The walk to Sasuke's house was silent until..."Thank you." Naruto whispered. "What was that?" Sasuke said. "T-thank you. For saving me." Naruto said slightly louder. "No problem." Sasuke said. "Really. Thank's alot. If it weren't for you god knows what could have happened to me. Murdered, raped or left somewhere in a ditch." Naruto said. The rest of the walk was silent. "Here we are." Sasuke said as they came up to a big mansion. It was beautiful. White walls and bright lights. Nice garden with lots of roses. "Holy hell. What a mansion." Naruto exclaimed. "I live here with my mom, dad and older brother Itachi." Sasuke said as he opened the door to the place. The interior was even nicer. Elegant tables and chairs could be seen and gorgeous potted plants. "Wow." Naruto said "Why don't we go up to my room." Sasuke said as he led Naruto up the stairs. When they got in the room Naruto instantly flopped on the bed. "Why don't you make yourself at home." Sasuke said with a chuckle. "Don't have one. Remember." Naruto said, bitterness in his tone. Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "So...what happened to you?" Sasuke said after a moment of silence. "What do you mean?" Naruto said, not fully understanding the question. "Why do you have no home?" Sasuke said, hoping he wasn't prying too much. "My parents left me at the door to an orphanage when I was a baby. The orphanage was nice for the most part but nobody wanted to adopt me. The children there said no one wanted me because I was too loud and because of the marks on my cheeks. I watched as every kid got picked except me. When I turned eighteen they said I was too old to live there and kicked me out. I've been on the streets two years now and it looks like I will be for years to come. Prostitutes don't exactly get enough money for a living, especially when you suck at your job." Naruto explaned, tears starting to roll down his eyes. "Hey, don't cry." Sasuke said and he hugged Naruto. "You don't have to live on the streets.." Sasuke began "..you could stay here as a live in maid. I'll pay you well and give you a nice room to stay in." "That's too nice of you Sasuke, but, I can't accept." Naruto said "I insist." Sasuke said "I'll tell my parents that you'll be working here for a while. I'll tell them your story and say you'll only be here till your on your feet." "Oh, thank you so much Sasuke!" "You're welcome. You can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the sofa downstairs. Good night Naruto." Sasuke said "Good night." Naruto replied as she got under the covers. Sasuke went down to sofa with a pillow and duvet. _'She is so nice. She doesn't deserve the sad past she has.'_ Sasuke thought to himself _'In the morning I'll make breakfast and tell her more about the maid job. I'll be sure to get her a nice uniform aswell. Maybey she'd like to come with me to pick something' _These thoughts and a million more ran through Sasuke's head as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I'm uploading the second chapter today because I got excited and could help myself from doing it. Shoutout to my girl from school for helping me a bit with a way to open the story or, as the chapter title is called, the Incredible Introduction. Anyone who gots issues with FemNaruto it's too late, second chapter uploaded and I'm too lazy to change it now. Anywhosies, until next time.**

**Your loyal writer,**

**IDGAFF**


	3. Prepairing for the First Day

Fire and Ice

Naruto woke up to the sound of water running. _'Sasuke must be having a shower.'_ she thought. _'I should ask if i can have one when he gets out.'_ Just then the sound stopped and Sasuke walked into his bedroom with only a towel around his waist. "Oh, good, you're up." he said "I thought maybey we could go out to town and get you your uniform." he said, rumaging through his drawer for clothes. "Sounds nice..." Naruto mumbled, looking at Sasuke's chest. _'Dam...he fine.'_ she thought to herself. "Here." Sasuke said, handing Naruto some clothes. "You can wear these for today. I'll get you some new clothes at town as well." "Thank you." Naruto said. "I'll get dressed and make some breakfast while you have a shower and get dressed." Sasuke said gesturing to the restroom. "Ok." Naruto mumbled heading in the direction Sasuke gestured. While Naruto showered, Sasuke did as he said and when he finished changing made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He made some delicious scrambled egg and bacon. By the time he had breakfast made Naruto was still in the shower, so, Sasuke went to tell her the food was ready. When he got upstairs to his room he made sure to knock, so as not to see Naruto undressed. "Come in." he heard from the other side of the door. "Food's done." he said entering the room. "Okay." Naruto said "Let's go down to eat. I'm starved." When they got down stairs they seen something unexpected. Itachi was sitting at the table munching on Sasuke's food. "Itachi!" Sasuke said with rage in his voice. "That's my goddam food." "Correction, this is my food, the other plate is yours." Itachi mumbled with food in his mouth. "Actually, that is mine, the other plate is our guests." Sasuke said. "We have a guest?" Itachi questioned. "**I **have a guest." Sasuke corrected himself "**You **have my food. Still!" Itachi looked over at Naruto. "What's your name?" he asked. "N-naruto." she said, with a small wave. "Now, Naruto you eat the food I made. Since Itachi ate mine i'll have cereal." Sasuke said peeved he couldn't eat the food he made. When they finished eating in silence, Sasuke stood up and abruptly stated "I am taking the car to go to town. Naruto..." he gestured to her "...will be working here as a live in maid since she has had some bad times and is strapped for cash. We are going to town to get her a uniform and some ordinary clothes. As you can see, I've had to lend her mine." "As long as your back by the time dad gets home to explain to him, I don't care what you do." Itachi said. "Okay then, bye!" Sasuke yelled leaving the room and dragging Naruto with him. They hopped in the car and began the not-so-long drive to town.

It was a relatively silent car ride. Some idle chit-chat was said, nothing too important. When they got there Sasuke opened the door for Naruto to get out. "Thank you." Naruto mumbled, getting out of the car. "There's a nice shop a few minutes walk." Sasuke said. "Okay, let's go." Naruto said, and they started walking down the street. When they got there, Sasuke said to Naruto "I have to go down the street to get your uniform, you can pick some clothes while I'm gone." "Okay, pick something nice." Naruto said, smiling. "Will do." Sasuke said, leaving the shop. Naruto picked out a nice skirt and two pairs of trousers, a tank top and two t-shirts, a pair of runners and some sandles. She also pick out some underclothes and pajamas. Just as she was done Sasuke walked into the shop. "Are you finished?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, are these fine?" Naruto asked, gesturing to what he picked. Sasuke gave them a once over and told her they were fine. They paid and left. "Would you like to get something to eat, or, would you rather eat at home?" Sasuke asked. "I don't really mind." Naruto replied. "We'll eat here. I know a nice place." Sasuke said leading Naruto to the left. "Okay, you could show me my uniform." Naruto said. When they got there Sasuke asked Naruto what she would like to eat. "Whatever you're getting." Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke. They got some burgers and some coke. "Nice choice!" Naruto said, biting her burger. "Can I see my uniform now?" Naruto asked. "Sure." Sasuke said, taking it out. It wasn't to revealing. The skirt was down to her knees and it wasn't very low cut. "Thanks for picking something decent. It looks nice." Naruto complimented, rejoicing about not having a pervert employer on the inside. "I got you some low heals and knee high socks as well." Sasuke said, pulling the shoes out. "They're nice." Naruto said. "You can start your job tomorrow. For today, you can settle into your room, put your clothes in your wardrobe and stuff." Sasuke said. They finished eating and headed home.

When they got home, Sasuke noticed his parnet's car in the driveway. When they got in Sasuke told Naruto to follow him to the siting room. His dad was siting in an armchair. "Dad..." Sasuke said, his dad looked at him. "Yes, Sasuke?" he asked "...this is Naruto. She has had some hard times and I saved her from an attacker. I thought maybey she could work here as a maid until she's on her feet." Sasuke said, avoiding his father's eyes. "Could you come over here for a second, Naruto?" his dad asked. Naruto walked over and stood in front of . He looked her up and down. "How old are you?" he questioned. "20, sir." Naruto replied. "Were do you live?" he asked "Naruto lives on the streets. I thought she could be a live in maid." Sasuke said. "Okay." his father said "One more question for you, young lady. Can you make a nice dinner? You and Sasuke probably already ate." he said, smiling at Naruto. "I'll make you some spaghetti now, sir." Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke's dad in return. "Sounds nice." his dad said. She left for the kitchen to make the food. "She seems nice." Sasuke's dad said to him. "Yeah..." Sasuke said, staring after her. "She's pretty, too." his dad said. "Yeah...I mean. Yes, she is very pretty." Sasuike said, blushing. "I'm going to pick a room for her." Sasuke said, leaving the room. Naruto came out 10 minutes later with the food. "Here you are, sir." she said, handing him the plate. "Thank you." he said "Sasuke went to find you a room, why don't you go looking for him upstairs." "Okay." she said, leaving the room. She went upstairs and yelled his name. "In here." he yelled. "How do you like this room?" he asked, when she walked in. "Mine is just next door." "It's really nice." she said. "I'll let you get settled in and get a good nights rest before tomorrow. Goodnight." Sasuke said, leaving. "Goodnight." she said. When he left she got changed and put her new clothes away. She got into bed to get a good nights rest before tomorrow. _'I can't wait to start tomorrow' _she thought with a yawn. _'Well, better get to sleep' _she thought, and sleep she did.

* * *

**Woo hoo. The story is coming along great. I'll try my best to update every two days, maybey three. Only for the next week while I'm off school. After that they might not come till Friday and then one Sunday night. Sorry. Thanks to anyone who read and a special thanks to PrincessAnime08, NeverTooMuchAnime and StopTeasing for reviewing and shit, love you guys 3. Anywhosies, see you next update,**

**Your loyal writer,**

**IDGAFF**


	4. The First Day

Fire and Ice

Naruto was woken up this time to the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Wake up." he said, shaking her awake. "What time is it?" Naruto asked groggily. "It's eight am." Sasuke said "Mom, dad and Itachi are gone to work, and I have to go to school. My teacher will be mad at me if I'm late." Naruto looked at Sasuke "School?" she asked "Yeah. Today I need you to put on your uniform and clean up a bit. Mom and dad are home at eight, Itachi is home at seven and I'm home at five. A package is meant to come at four, you have to sign for it. Anyone who knocks that doesn't go by the name Kakashi or Iruka, don't let them in." Sasuke said "Do you have all that?" "I have to put on my uniform and clean a little. Sign for a package at four. You're home at five, Itachi is home at seven and your parents are home at eight. Anyone knocks that's not Kakashi or Iruka, tell them to piss off." Naruto said, getting out of the bed. "Perfect!" he said, leaving the room "See you at five." and away he went for school.

Naruto got up, brushed her teeth, put her uniform on and began cleaning. She dusted everywhere, cleaned some dirty dishes, put on a wash and vacuumed the whole house, after she made herself some breakfast of course. By the time she had all this done, she heard a knock on the door. _'must be the package.' _she thought. When she opened the door, a tall man who had his black hair in a pony tail, was at the door. "I have a package here I need a signature for." he drawled. Naruto signed for the package and bid the man farewell. "If the package is here that means Sasuke won't be home for another hour." she said to herself "And I'm done cleaning." she decided to watch some tv to pass the time. There was a great movie on in ten minutes, so she went to get a drink and some crisps to have while watching it.

The movie had about been on about 50 minutes when Sasuke came home. "Hello." he yelled, walking in the door. He heard the tv on and figured Naruto was watching something since, from the looks of how spotless the hall was, she was done cleaning. He walked in to find Naruto asleep on the sofa. _'She looks cute when she's sleeping.'_ he thought to himself, deciding to wake her up to ask how her first day went. "Naruto" he said shaking her "It's time to get up." Naruto's eyes opened "Sasuke..." she said "...what time is it?" "It's five o'clock. Time to get up." he replied, sitting down next to her. "How was your first day?" he asked "It was fine." she said "Nobody stopped by?" "No...oh, yeah, the mailman came with a package." she said "Great, it's mine." he said, going to retrieve the package. "What did you get?" she asked "I got some books I couldn't find in any book shop around here." he said opening the package "What books?" she asked "Inkheart, Inkspell and Inkdeath." he said, taking them out. "What's it about?" she asked "A person that, when he reads aloud, brings characters out of their books." he said, admiring their covers "Sounds interesting." she said "They are good books...anyway, what are you planning to make for dinner?" he asked her "I was thinking porkchops, mashed potatoes, carrots, cabbage and broccoli." she said "Then you have some time to spare before you have to make dinner. What would you like to do?" "Do you have any video games?" she asked hopefully "Yeah." he said "Do you have Tekken or Mortal Kombat." she asked "I have both, which do you want to play?" "Tekken, please." she said "Sure thing." he said. He left to go get the system. When he came back, Naruto was sitting patiently. He set the system up and they began to play. An hour later the results were Naruto - 10 Sasuke - 9. "You beat me by one match." he grumbled in defeat. "Yeah I did!" she yelled "It's six now, want to play Mortal Kombat for an hour as well, then you can start dinner." he said "Sure, sounds good." she said. Thus, they played Mortal Kombat for an hour, then Naruto started dinner. While she made dinner, Sasuke read his new books.

Just as she was finishing up the food, Itachi came home. "Sup." he said as he passed his brother. He entered the kitchen to find Naruto putting the dinner on plates. "Could you please tell Sasuke dinner is done?" she asked him "Sure thing." he said, retrieving Sasuke from the sitting room. They then proceeded to eat their dinner. "This is very nice, Naruto." Sasuke remarked, clearly enjoying his food "Indeed." Itachi said, less clearly enjoying his. "I have two plates keeping warm in the oven for your parents." she said "Excelent. I'm sure they'll enjoy as much as we did." Sasuke said. They finished up their food and then passed time with some more video games, this time they played Super Smash Bros Brawl. At exactly nine, Sasuke's and Itachi's parents arrived home. "Were back from work." his mother announced entering the living room. "You must be Naruto." she said, going up to the girl "Pleasure to meet you." "No, no. The pleasure is all mine."Naruto said, leaning down a tad. "Sasuke has told me of your situation and we would all be glad to have you here as a maid." she said "I can't thank you enough for your kindness." Naruto said "Oh, it's nothing-" "No, really, you're doing a great thing giving me a job as a live-in maid, thank you so much." Naruto said "Oh, my my, you're great at flattery. Anyway, it's getting late, you and Sasuke should head to bad." Sasuke's mother said "Yes, absolutly, your dinner is in the oven." Naruto said heading up the stairs for bed. Sasuke was putting away his system when his mother began speaking to him. "She is very lovely." she said "And pretty, too." "Yeah..." Sasuke said "You better not ruin her loveliness, Sasuke, from what you tell me she's had a hard life. It's a wonder how she's so positive." his mother said "Anyway, off to bed with you." "Goodnight." he said, kissing her cheek "Goodnight." she said. He went up to tell Naruto goodnight before he went to bed. When he opened the door he found her already asleep. He left without waking her and went to bed himself. _'I wonder how tomorrow will turn out.' _he thought, as he fell asleep.

* * *

**And thus concludes Naruto's first day. Sorry about the late update, I was spending a lot of time with my mother and baby brother. We went swimming and to the park and such. I also had piano lessons and I got caught up playing smash bros. I finally cleared the subspace emissary. Special shout-out to SpellboundWinter. Can't wait to write that story. I'll upload it soon and thanks again for permission to expand on it. Anywhosies, thanks for reading,**

**Your loyal writer,**

**IDGAFF**


End file.
